The present invention relates to an object positioning/fixing device which vertically and horizontally positions and fixes a target object on a base member, and particularly relates to a device fixing the target object by manually fastening multiple clamp bolts.
Heretofore, various work pallets (corresponding to the target object) for fixing the work supplied for mechaning and the work pallet positioning/fixing devices which positions and fixes the work pallets on the base members have been put into practical use.
For example, in the work pallet positioning/fixing device disclosed in Patent Document 1, on the base member provided are two sets of tapered sleeve type positioning mechanisms and four sets of ball lock type clamp mechanisms; and on the work pallet provided are four sets of ring members for positioning and clamping corresponding to above positioning mechanisms and clamp mechanisms, and the work pallet is horizontally and vertically positioned and clamped.
The clamp mechanism is driven for clamping by a laminated plate spring assembly, and driven for unclamping by the hydraulic force of the hydraulic cylinder. In the positioning/fixing device, the work pallet is positioned horizontally and vertically by a reference side positioning mechanism, and is regulated so as not to rotate around the axial center of the reference side positioning mechanism in a horizontal plane, by a positioning mechanism in diagonal relation to the reference side positioning mechanism.
On the other hand, in the work pallet positioning/fixing device disclosed in Patent Document 2, on the base member provided is; four sets of positioning mechanisms and ball lock type clamp mechanisms; and on the work pallet provided are four sets of ring members used for positioning and clamping corresponding to the four sets of positioning mechanisms and clamp mechanisms, with the work pallet being positioned in the horizontal and vertical directions and clamped.
The clamp mechanism is composed so as to be driven for clamping by the laminated plate spring assembly, and driven for unclamping by the hydraulic force of the hydraulic cylinder.
In each positioning mechanism, a tubular shaft having an annular tapered surface on the outer peripheral surface is provided on the base member. The ring member of the work pallet is provided with an annular engagement portion elastically deformable so as to increase its external diameter, the work pallet is mounted on the base member from above, the annular engagement portion of the ring member is engaged onto the tubular shaft, and the work pallet is horizontally positioned by elastically deforming the annular engagement portion so as to increase its external diameter to engage tightly with the annular tapered surface of the tubular shaft, by the clamping force of the clamp mechanism.
Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No, 2001-38564;
Patent Document #2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No, 2003-39264;